


you've stolen a pizza my heart

by moonpillows



Series: would you like cheese with that? [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy AU, and this time myungjun isn't in it at all but i swear he'll show up in the next installment!, binu is more so a few mentions rather than a main focus, binu is tagged by association...., but dongmin's appearance in this is substantial enough that he warrants being tagged so lol, once again jinwoo is only mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpillows/pseuds/moonpillows
Summary: before sanha can figure out what was going on, daehwi turned around and yelled out, “bomin! sanha is mesmerized by the delivery guy and is completely useless right now! come out!”that sure got his attention and sanha spluttered, making a variety of embarrassed noises, finally finding his voice. “daehwi!? you just can’t say things like that?!”the latter only smirked and skipped away without another word, leaving sanha alone with the delivery guy again. he was too scared to face him though, way to embarrassed after what his so-called friend just did.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: would you like cheese with that? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	you've stolen a pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! i was suddenly motivated and thought 'why not write more pizza delivery boy au?' and so here we are, this time it's socky version ft. bbangbbangz because i needed friends for sanha and i'm obsessed with their psycho cover (and if you haven't watched it yet, you should?? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YkNeeUIQPc)!
> 
> please note tho that i don't follow any of the other members/their groups so if their characterization is way off from what they're actually like irl, i'm sorry... in which case, i ask for you to suspend your belief and consider this a creative liberty! and the usual: written in lapslock, not beta'd, only read over a few times by myself for typos (and even then i might not have gotten them all) so pls look at this gently ;;;

“i still can’t believe you’re dating the guy who delivered our pizza,” sanha whined although it came out as more of a mumble with his attention partly occupied by his phone and thanks to his current position on dongmin’s couch: hanging off it upside down.

dongmin snorted from his seat next to the younger, laptop sitting on his lap as he typed out an e-mail. “you were the one who told me to ask for their cutest delivery boy,” he reminded without taking his eyes off the screen.

“yeah but i didn’t tell you to flirt with him or date him!” sanha sounded positively exasperated but in his defense, he had a reason for it and that was ever since dongmin started going out with bin--that’s what _his_ name was--he had much less time to hang out between his job and other commitments, and with sanha still in school sometimes it was hard to coordinate. “you spend more time with him than me,” he pouted petulantly, looking over at the older with betrayal.

dongmin laughed and shook his head. “aw, is baby sanha jealous?” he cooed causing the other to only pout even more.

“i’m not a baby!”

“you sure sound like one though,” the older remarked, finally looking up from his keyboard to smile mischeviously at sanha. “i am sorry we haven’t had as much time to hang out lately though.” his playfulness softened into something more apologetic and sanha suddenly felt bad for saying anything in the first place.

“no, it’s fine, i get it…” he sighed resignedly. “i’d want to spend as much time with my new boyfriend too if i had one.”

dongmin blushed at that and almost tried to hide behind his laptop. “he’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered weakly.

sanha pulled himself up from the half laying position he was in to shoot a shocked look at the other, phone long forgotten at this point. “he’s not?! but you guys totally act like a married couple already!”

“what?! of course not!” he spluttered, closing the laptop shut with more force than probably necessary as he turned to face the younger. “we’ve only gone on a few dates but he hasn’t asked me officially. and well, neither have i...”

“wow, you’re both much more slower than i thought you would be,” sanha marvelled before coming back down to earth after being projected into space with how surprised he was by the older’s admission. “well are you going to ask him then? what’s stopping you?”

dongmin sinked further into the couch. “i don’t know… it’s obvious he likes me and i like him back of course but... “ he shrugged and made vague hand gestures to show just how uncertain he was himself.

sanha scrunched his face up. “but… what? i don’t hear a good reason for not asking him to be your boyfriend especially when you two basically already are?”

“i don’t know either, sanha!” it was dongmin’s turn to be exasperated this time and sanha had to wonder just how much times the other had probably gone through this train of thought on his own. “i wish i knew…”

“why don’t you look up ways to ask someone to be your boyfriend?” sanha proposed and pulled over dongmin’s laptop, opening it up then starting the internet browser. “if there’s nothing stopping you, maybe you just need ideas.” and so he typed in ‘ideas to ask someone out’.

before he could even look at the results though, dongmin was already shutting the computer closed again. he did it so quickly that sanha’s fingers almost got caught in the process but with his quick reflexes (possibly due to his love for gaming), he managed to pull them away in time. “hey! you almost injured me!”

“it would’ve been deserved,” dongmin retorted at the same time he placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of them, out of sanha’s reach. “i’m not taking advice about my love life from a university student _or_ the internet.”

sanha frowned, offended by the comment, and crossed his arms over his chest. “you’re not even that much older than me! and if it wasn’t for my great idea, you wouldn’t have even met bin in the first place.”

that brings silence to the older and sanha grinned proudly, almost mockingly. “i understand if you don’t want to ask for my help though. it’s tough asking someone younger than you, right?”

dongmin scowled and kicked at sanha’s legs causing the younger to let out a yelp before he retaliated and the two began play fighting.

sanha sighed for the umpteenth time and his friends grew tired of it quickly.

“dude, you literally haven’t stopped sighing since you got here,” bomin pointed out from his spot next to the other on the floor. they were currently in the middle of playing a game but sanha kept getting distracted and was doing poorly at it for once.

“i’m going through a crisis, bomin,” sanha deadpanned before letting out a grown and falling backwards, effectively causing his character to die in the game and thus ending the round.

bomin snorted and shut off the game before turning to his friend and raising a brow. “so? what’s up?”

“i’m lonely,” he emphasized as he stared up at the ceiling blankly. “dongmin got himself a boyfriend and jinwoo is always busy so all i have left is you guys.”

“are we not good enough for the great yoon sanha?” daehwi sounded affronted but was grinning playfully, obviously teasing the other.

“why do you want someone suddenly?” hyunjin asked next, looking up from his phone to glance at his friend curiously.

sanha just shrugged, not having an answer himself. he never really cared for dating but neither did dongmin and yet that’s all he seemed to do lately. how likely was it that you’d get a cute delivery guy _and_ that he’d also be interested in you anyways? maybe dongmin was just lucky.

bomin, taking in his friend’s silence, shook his head and stood up. “okay, you need food,” he declared as if he was giving a diagnosis. “is pizza okay?”

all that was heard was a non-verbal grunt from sanha (and agreements from daehwi and hyunjin) but that was all bomin needed so he left the room to place the order while his other friends gave each other looks, as if telepathically asking what to do about him.

sanha ignored it all and continued to stew in his misery.

almost fourty five minutes later, the doorbell rang, signalling their food had arrived.

“sanha, can you get that?” bomin called out from the kitchen, busy with something. they had relocated to the living room in his house while waiting for the food and were scattered around it, watching some program on tv or doing other things to pass the time.

“why can’t daehwi or hyunjin get it?” he returned, glancing at the two in question who simply stared back.

“you’re closest,” hyunjin replied simply. daehwi followed up with, “and i did it last time.”

sanha sighed, muttered something about how useless his friends were, but still got up from his seat and headed to the door. when he opened it though, he did not expect to be faced with a really, _really_ attractive guy.

“ah, i--” he stuttered out, caught off guard by the delivery guy’s visuals and unable to form coherent words.

the delivery guy didn’t seem to mind though; instead he smiled and read out the name on the receipt. “delivery for choi bomin?”

sanha blinked for a moment, just taking in the male’s appearance from his sharp eyes to his soft smile, eyes drawn upwards to the fluffy hair that he suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch (of course he didn’t but the seed was already planted). he was shorter than himself but not massively so yet he still found it cute (and again, wondered what it’d be like to hug him--).

“uh, this is the right house, right?” the delivery guy tried again, his smile faltering as he looked in uncertainty from the address on the receipt to the house number and then the street name.

his question brought sanha out of his reverie but all he could do was nod dumbly, mouth firmly shut tight lest he say something unintelligent.

just in time, a voice is heard from behind sanha that he quickly recognized as daehwi. “what’s taking so long?” he asked, poking his head over sanha’s shoulder to see.

glancing from the delivery guy, who looked positively confused and vaguely worried, to sanha who looked absolutely starstruck and unresponsive, it didn’t take him long for daehwi to put one and one together and soon his curious expression was replaced with a cat-like smile. “ahhhhh, i see!” he exclaimed knowingly, his grin only growing wider.

before sanha can figure out what was going on, daehwi turned around and yelled out, “bomin! sanha is mesmerized by the delivery guy and is completely useless right now! come out!”

that sure got his attention and sanha spluttered, making a variety of embarrassed noises, finally finding his voice. “daehwi!? you just can’t say things like that?!”

the latter only smirked and skipped away without another word, leaving sanha alone with the delivery guy again. he was too scared to face him though, way to embarrassed after what his so-called friend just did.

delivery guy seemed to have other plans however and spoke up. “you think i’m attractive?” he asked, half surprised and half amused.

great, sanha thought to himself, still not looking at the male. maybe he should murder daehwi then flee the country? he doesn’t want that on his record though and he hadn’t even finished school yet so he didn’t want to leave all that behind either. not to mention there was also dongmin and jinwoo, and his family…

“well, i think you are too,” the delivery guy added on nonchalantly, effectively cutting his train of thoughts off.

“you- what?” sanha uttered, finally turning around to look at the other.

“i think you’re cute, not-bomin,” he grinned, his (perfect, sanha would like to add) teeth on full display and almost blinding sanha. “but i’m also still on the clock and have another delivery to make so if you could pay for the pizza…”

sanha’s eyes widened, both from the compliment (or flirting? it was flirting, right??) and realizing he had yet to pay so he pulled out the cash that they had set aside earlier for the food and handed it over to the delivery guy on auto-pilot. after counting it to make sure everything was there, he pocketed the payment and handed the boxes over.

“well, enjoy,” the male said after they stood around awkwardly for what felt like minutes (but was probably only a minute, maybe not even) as if they were waiting for the other to say or do something.

however, sanha could only nod, the pizza feeling heavy in his hands, unable to say much else as he watched the guy walk down the driveway and back to his car.

right as he opened the door to get into the driver’s seat though, something kickstarted inside of sanha and before he could stop himself, he was calling out to the boy. “what’s your name?”

smooth, yoon sanha. _smooth._

still, the latter actually stopped in his steps to respond and the smile that accompanied it when he said his name shone brighter than the stars in the sky at the moment. “it’s minhyuk!” he yelled back. “and you?”

“sanha!” he shouted back much more easily than he expected, heat rushing to his face all the while. he can’t believe he was doing something like this!

the delivery guy--minhyuk, sanha reminded himself--seemed to beam even wider if it was possible and waved. “you know where to find me, sanha!” and with that, got into his car and drove away, leaving sanha standing in his friend’s doorway, pizza boxes still in hand and growing colder by the second - not like he cared though. he had more important things on his mind now like how cute minhyuk was and how he had basically asked sanha to keep in touch.

but how?

the thought rushed through sanha’s mind and he blanched, realizing he hadn’t asked for minhyuk’s number or anything. just as he was beating himself up over being totally useless in the face of such attractiveness, his friends finally appeared at the door next to him, various complaints about taking too long and being hungry, and making fun of him for freezing up in front of minhyuk coming at him from all directions.

“guys,” sanha groaned out, allowing one of them to take the pizza from him at the same time he slumped against the door once they closed it. “why am i so dumb?”

“you’re only just realizing now?” daehwi remarked, a slice of pizza already in his hands.

“not helpful,” sanha bemoaned to which the former just shrugged, unbothered, and took a bite of the food.

“did you not get his number?” hyunjin inquired, reaching for his own slice.

sanha shook his head ‘no’ before hanging it low as he went over the events (or lack-there-of) that just happened.

“rough,” hyunjin sympathized but offered nothing more, also easily getting distracted by eating.

only bomin was left and apparently he understood what was being expected so he sighed and crouched down next to sanha to pat his arm. just as sanha was contemplating laying down to die, the words minhyuk had last said to him before leaving on repeat in his mind (what did he mean by ‘you know where to find me’ anyways?), bomin piped up.

“well, isn’t it because you can just call up the pizza place and ask for him?”

sanha stilled.

wait.

what?

“did i just say my thoughts out loud?” was the first question to come to mind.

bomin laughed loudly. “well i don’t have mind reading powers.”

sanha couldn’t even be embarrassed about the situation because he was just so glad he had his answer. so happy, in fact, that he jumped up with renewed energy and even hugged bomin. “you’re the best friend ever,” he told him as he wrapped his arms around the other tighter.

“okay, i get it,” bomin whined as he tried to push sanha off him. “let go, you’re suffocating me!”

sanha finally released him and immediately clammored to pull his phone out of his pockets. “should i call now? what should i say? do i just ask for a minhyuk? but what if there’s more than one? and--”

he got cut off by bomin shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. “eat first, call after,” he instructed before further explaining, “he’s probably still doing deliveries and won’t be back at the shop yet.”

“bomin, i could kiss you if i didn’t find the idea so gross,” sanha said around a mouthful of food.

the former simply scrunched his face up in disgust, both at the sight of sanha talking mid-chew and at the thought of kissing his friend. “well thankfully you do because i don’t want it either!”

“hey, i’m a great kisser!” sanha retorted, reaching out to shove at his friend.

“i don’t want to know!” bomin shot back.

“can you both shut up and eat your damn pizza?!” daehwi yelled, cutting them both off from fighting even more.

the two of them immediately calmed down after that and quietly ate their pizzas facing away from each other before all four of them suddenly burst into loud laughter, whether it was because of the ridiculousness of their ‘argument’ or the unfortunate events of yoon sanha’s love life.

yet sanha didn't mind. maybe his friends weren’t so bad after all?

(and maybe he couldn’t make fun of dongmin for falling in love with a pizza delivery guy anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially a series now! don't know when the myungjin installment will show up because my writing is sporadic but while writing this, i got an idea for another binu so... that one might actually come first kjskdjasd I'M SORRY I'M BIN TRASH (a trash bin, if you will, ha ha)
> 
> hope anyone who reads this enjoys though!! i love reading comments (and try to reply if i'm not crying over having nice things being said about my writing ;;;) but don't feel pressured to of course! i appreciate every kudos & bookmark i get regardless!!!


End file.
